


Overtime

by magmadragon



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, also hey look another fic, enjoy????, i'm horny and i need to write something, sexy eating yum yum, very short uh kink thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magmadragon/pseuds/magmadragon
Summary: You are the Prince of the Underworld. You had to work overtime in your father's office. What happens when your boyfriend — Death incarnate — comes in to help you?
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 18





	Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> I'm horny and need to let off steam. Also work-desk banging is A+.

It is night, or perhaps day — upon the resting denizens of the Underworld.

Zagreus is perched upon a large chair, eyes squinting in the candlelight. The parchment had just unfurled in a cloud of dust and angry souls. As his eyes make out the first word — "Escape", he is soon delighted to discover a section at the far end of the trail. It is marked with both clipped butterfly wings and ink — a clear sign Thanatos had been around this spot. The words are written in Thanatos' illegible symbols, but picking up your boyfriend's diary whilst he's working has its benefits.

He had gotten no further than the second paragraph, several loud moans interspersed between — that the ring of Death chimes.

"Zag?"

Thanatos' shadow looms over, yet Zagreus feels the warmth of Apollo seeping within his veins.

"Than!" Zag meets his lips, and presses his fingertip to Death's nose.

"Surprised to see you here — I'd expect you to be out roaming the grounds, not poring over dusty documents."

"Oh, but I was! Needed to check a couple things for Father, and look what I found!" 

Between Zagreus' smile and Thanatos' sputtering, it is clear that Zagreus knew what he was doing and revelled in it.

"You don't need to hide this from me, Than! Though," Zagreus puts his hand upon his chin, brows furrowed, "I'd never think to do that with the Nectar, not that I drink much."

"Zag, I would expect not a word from you to your father. In return —" A bottle is placed upon the table, and Thanatos smiles. 

\---

Zagreus is up against the wall, his cock dripping golden Nectar. Thanatos may be Death, but there is no little death for this young god. 

His lips are swift, and they pinch the bulge with nips. The sounds that follow, and Thanatos thanks Hypnos for the one thing he excels at.

The Prince effuses grace and nobility, yet under the tongue of Death is rendered loud and breathless.

"T-Than! I—"

"Hush, let me taste you," and the smacking of Nectar-stained lips follow.

He is glad that Zagreus had found the document. Sequestering techniques from Aphrodite in the House of Hades is a feat unto itself. The payoff when the Hades' son finds it is worth more than the sweetest Ambrosia. He glances up at the flushed prince, gives his cock a lick around the ring. 

"Don't you like it, _Prince_?"

Zagreus bites his lip. Between eyes of green and red, heckles the Fates in words that Ares himself abhors.

Thanatos feels it touching his throat, and the quivering that follows makes him smile.

"I'm ready, Than — augh!" 

The intermingling of Nectar and seed is feast that the Olympians would be most envious of, indeed. Him, Thanatos; God of Death — possessor, servant, and lover of Prince Zagreus — what more could he ask for?

The parchment is kept within the hilt of his scythe, and the candle are blown out.

As Zagreus emerges dripping with water, Thanatos nods and gestures from upon the Prince's bedding.

In his hand is the bottle.

"You know, Than — I quite like Nectar after all."


End file.
